


the bitter feeling

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [40]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Lies, M/M, stalksuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Sousuke struggles with his feelings for Rin.





	the bitter feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12630085#cmt12630085) Sousuke/Rin, [Super Psycho Love - Simon Curtis.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo)
> 
> I couldn't get Sousuke go full yandere in under 500 words, but give it time, I say.

It had begun like this: Rin tilting his head just so and giving him a speculative, devilish look. “Well, do you want to?” 

Sousuke waited a beat and then two. It wouldn’t look good if he agreed too quickly or too eagerly.

“Sure,” he said with a laugh. “If we fuck on a bottom bunk.” 

Seeing Rin blush and stutter was almost its own reward. He clearly didn’t have enough people to challenge him on the regular, but Sousuke would take care of that now. 

*

Rin bit and scratched and left marks. It was hot and felt good in the heat of the moment, but… Well, Sousuke had to take off his shirt every day, and people noticed. Nitori, in his innocence, asked him concernedly if he was hurt. Sousuke didn’t know what he was talking about until he pointed to a purpling bruise on Sousuke’s side. 

“Oh, that,” Sousuke said. “I must’ve knocked into something last night. Don’t worry about it.”

Nitori gave him a doubtful look. Sousuke remembered, belatedly, that he had shared a room with Rin a year before. 

It was stupid to feel jealous, so he wasn’t, but he looked away -- he didn’t need more competition. 

*

“So, why did you come here, Sousuke?” Rin asked him one day, out of the blue. Sousuke turned down his music and looked down at him from the edge of his bunk. 

“Coach Sasabe recognized you as a that guy who was lurking around before the ISCR opened. What were you doing there, you creep?” Rin tossed up a wad of paper to him and Sousuke batted it back. 

“I was looking at underaged pictures of you, Rin, obviously.” 

“Ha! Fucking perv.” 

Sousuke settled back down in bed and allowed his heart rate to return to normal. 

*

Sousuke had always loved Rin the best.

Even as a kid, he knew what he had with Rin was special, someone who needed to be protected. Either as friends or as rivals, Sousuke couldn’t stand to think that there were other people in Rin’s life that could replace him. So when Rin had told him that he would transfer to Iwatobi, Sousuke felt a flash of fury run through him. But he swallowed it down, buried that feeling so deep that it felt like it didn’t exist at all. 

But as the years wore on, that seed of anger only grew and grew, so when Rin, cheeks stained with tears, asked him furiously why he had lied, Sousuke could only shrug and say, honestly, that Rin hadn’t wanted him for the truth. 

That hurt Rin, for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the *40th* SASO fills I've posted on AO3 -- although there are ficlet collections in there too. I have 56 fills over all, yike. Going forward, I'm going to try to compile fills into ficlet collections -- most likely through specific pairings.
> 
> I have no idea what to do with this streak of productivity. Please bear with.


End file.
